xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierre Howlett (Earth-295)
For the mainstream character see: Pierre Howlett, or see alternate reality versions. Pierre Howlett (b. September 2nd, 1987) is a mutant and a Werewolf. He is the son of Wolverine and Scarlett Witch. and the grandson of Magneto and Magdalena Frost.Pierre is a member of the X-men Kids, a rebel team. This alternate version of Pierre Howlett lives in a world being controlled by Apocalypse. A much more agressive Pierre struggles to protect her family, and survive this world (where all hell has broken loose) every day. 'History' Early Years Infected In September 2023, a sudden outbreak of a cordyceps-like infection originating from the current incarnation of Pestilence rapidly spreads throughout the United States. Since the outbreak, the world has gone into a state of panic and frenzy as officials try to fix and keep the situation under control. When the World Health Organization's attempts to procure a vaccine fail, the United States government does away with the bureaucrats in power and the establishment of the American government. The country is turned into a police state under the control of the military, and cities across the nation are placed under martial law one by one. Survivors of the pandemic are assigned to designated quarantine zones that are supposed to separate them from the infected and keep them safe. 'Powers' 'Powers as a Mutant' Regenerative Healing Factor: Pierre's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Pierre's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Werewolf's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. Adamantium plays a crucial role in the speed of Pierre's healing as well because of the fact that it produces a poison that his immune system fights off regularly. It is said that without the Adamantium his healing rate increases. *''Foreign Chemical Immunity:'' Pierre's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. *''Immunity to Disease:'' Pierre's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Pierre possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't or to hear at much greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Werewolf can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Pierre's Mutant Healing Factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Pierre has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains and he supports the weight of a dozen men with one arm. Pierre's strength is enough to allow him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but not more than 2 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Pierre's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Pierre can sustain himself at peak capacity for 36 hours. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Pierre's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Pierre's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. *''Insulated Weather Adaptation:'' Pierre's Pierre's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *''Retarded Aging:'' In addition, Werewolf's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Adamantium Claws: Pierre's skeleton includes six retractable one-foot-long adamantium claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Pierre Pierre can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his Healing Factor. Pierre can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of adamantium. The adamantium claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. Hex Bolts: Pierre has the ability to manipulate probability via his "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts"). These hexes are relatively short range, and are limited to his line of sight. Casting a hex requires a gesture and concentration on his part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. These hexes only manifest "bad luck" effects. Adamantium Form: 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Howlett family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Beta-Level Mutants Category:Werewolves Category:Americans Category:Canadians Category:Transians Category:Earth-295 Characters Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Claw Retraction Category:Married Characters Category:Royalty